


A Safe Place To Land

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, try





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



He is worn thin and held together by a mangled string ready to snap. His body aches, sore and stiff, his limbs are heavy as stone. A wordless whimper slips from his lips as the vibrating throbs in his weary bones, his skin feverishly hot and cold at the same time. He moves like honey in winter, sluggish and stumbling into the shower where warm water caresses his skin kindly and reduces him to a puppet whose strings have been cut. 

God help him, all he wants to do is crawl into bed and sleep for a month.

A pair of cozy sweats and a big fluffy cotton hoodie greet him when he steps out of the bathroom, along with a bowl of soothing, warm homemade chicken noodle soup that sits by the bedside. 

His boyfriend is there waiting for him, the blankets tucked aside and welcoming him, the pillows are big and fluffy and feather white, the bed is warm and safe and soothing, and never has the comforts of home hit him so hard. 

He passes up the offer of soup, which earns him a grumpy grumble from his boyfriend who took the time to cook it; he will eat it later when it is cold and soggy, just to please his boyfriend, but for right now, all he wants to do is climb into bed and cuddle with the man who gave him a home and happiness. 

He snuggles into his mates embrace and rubs his face against his chest, he’s breathing easy and calm as large, warm hands slide up and down his back, chasing away any lingering ache that was not soothed from the comforts of a hot shower, stroking softly and loosening up any knots that might still linger. He’s drowning in comfort, warmth and exhaustion making everything seem soft and hazy and blissfully pleasant. 

In no time, his eyes are heavy and drooping with exhaustion. He cannot fight sleep, sweet dreams are calling to him like a siren song and with his boyfriend stroking his hair gently and singing softly to him, he slips off into a peaceful sleep, his body and soul calmed by the touch of his gentle lover. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/760021.html?thread=100009429#t100020693)


End file.
